Tales of The Elite Force
by DragonKing1987
Summary: A team drafted from different dimensions. What tales are in store? Read to find out. (I swear its probably better than the summary makes it out to be) Rated T for... well, Claptrap.
1. A Venomous Encounter Part 1

**Remember in Ch. 3 of "Nightmare in Mari Land", when I said Casey played a part in another story I had in mind? Well, here it is. Also, this takes place during Season 1. Now, enjoy a whole lot of crossovers.**

* * *

As her family left to the Lunar Comet Carnival, Lisa requested Casey, Nancy, and Hana to meet up in her room. The only obstacle was how to deal with Lucy. When she turned to give her sister an excuse, Lucy was no where to be found.

"Wait! Where did see go?" Casey asked, not familiar with the Loud siblings' routines. Lisa calmly reassured him, "No need to worry, Casey. My sister tends to vanish when she needs to."

Hana, who had put away her game after finishing a level, suggested something, "You mean like Mimi?" "Something like that," Lisa answered as she ordered R.O.B. to "meet her downstairs". As they entered Lisa and Lily's room, Nancy was having a fun time,  
/"Whatever shall we do today, Lis! I just can't contain my excitement!" she added a twirl in the end. Casey finally had enough of this, "You know you can drop the act now right, Nemesis?"

The little girl then gave the teen a glare, "Well _excuse me_ for staying in character," she said as she was covered in black dust. As it cleared, she then appeared as a petite-looking girl with long black hair, golden eyes with vertical silt pupils  
/and tanned-skin and she was now wearing a black yukata with a star shaped gap symbol on it and she has a yellow sash wrapped around her waist. "There was no point in continuing that façade, Nemesis," Lisa said. With her family gone, the coast was  
/clear for her to explain what was going on. Whilst she was donning a metal backpack that looked like an octopus, Hana was admiring the yellow flower that was next to Lily's crib. Something about it felt...odd.

The young genius walked to her closet and with a tap on the octopus on her belt buckle attachment, 4 robotic arms sprung from the holes from the side to activate multiple keypads for each that opened the back of the closet to reveal an elevator with titanium  
/doors and a large marking of an octopus engraved on it. It may have been an odd design choice, but Lisa had succumbed to the codename her comrades have given her: Dr. Octopus. Why would they give her such a name? Well, that is a long story.

Lisa had been known to create multiple machinations that boggled the mind, both for the device's functions and how she was able to do it at her age. One of her accomplishments was what she considered her magnum opus; a pack that had robotic appendages  
/that she could control with, able to assist one with everyday activities. She even had created a few robotic droids that had the appearance of octopi, since she was intrigued by their biology.

Though she has yet to reveal her creations to the general public, even to her family, she had used them to construct a lab underneath her home, seeing that she couldn't conduct many experiments with her baby sister in the same room.

The group took the elevator to enter the lab with R.O.B. already being there, having used a specially made entrance for him in the living room on account that he is unable to use the stairs. Usually one member had to carry him since he was made with light  
/material, but luckily Lisa was working on a stair lift for him.

Her lab was grand. She made a section for each type of experiment she conducted; from animal test subjects to nanotech to...the special assignment she contacted her allies for.

Speak of the devil...

"Hey guys!" a voice came from behind the group. They were met with a girl who appeared to be Lori's age, had blonde hair with a "devil tail" (like a pony tail but with a devil theme), a 2 piece yellow midriff-baring uniform with purple stripes and a heart-shaped  
/hole on her top with a laughing heart on the back. Main note to not mess with her was the 4 holsters containing a gun for each (2 on her hips and 2 on her legs).

"How did you get in here, Annabelle?" the child prodigy would have greeted her normally, but she was still wary of her _colorful_ entourage. "One, you left your front door unlocked, and two, I hitched a ride with R.O.B.," Annabelle said, with the  
/droid looking at his creator shamefully or at least as much as a robot would.

Before anyone else could get a word in, Lisa felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find someone staring at her only 2 inches from her face, which startled everyone as they realized they had an unexpected visitor. This feeling was familiar, but from  
/a different source.

The guest was a red skinned girl with black hair, horns, a red coat and tail with spikes near the tip, and claws. She wasn't alone, however, since she was holding what appeared to be a purple teddy bear, who was dressed like a school professor holding  
/a stick that had a... _questionable_ object on the tip.

Everyone finally settled down from the surprise, "And how did you get in here, Mimi?" asked Lisa. Mimi, being the strong silent type, responded by stepping out of her view of the lab... Which revealed a Mimi-shaped hole in the wall.

"You know, you should really teach her how to use a door, Poofessor," Casey told the stuffed toy. It might seem odd or completely crazy, but this was no toy. It was the Yo-kai Poofessor, "She knows how to use doors, you philistine. She just prefers to  
/make a 'flashy' entrance," the Yo-kai explained.

R.O.B. scooted( **Is that right?** ) up to Lisa to inform her the others have arrived via a trans-dimensional portal. Her remaining 'friends' were quite the odd bunch; Zog, a Triceraton- a long extinct race of aliens- who was familiar with  
/earth customs. Conker, one of Lisa's earlier animal experiments that had escaped with another animal test subject who he claims he had not heard from since. Kiryu, a synthezoid created by Ultratech- a company from Dimension X, which happened to be  
/most of her comrades' home dimension- and Conker's muscle. He wore a gray jacket, had spikey slicked-back silver hair, and, most notably, a dragon's tail and horns.

"So your little toy worked, 'Mr. President'?" Nemesis asked the teen in a business suit, slightly mocking him. "As a matter of fact, Nemesis, My _Insta-Dimensional Transporter_ was a success," Said the teen. "Yeah, speak for yourself, Clemont," came  
/the voice of the red squirrel, Conker, who was missing a tail. "Well...its still a prototype. Anyway, any missing limbs should _probably_ return shortly. ...Maybe," he said, scratching the back of his head.

Clemont was the youngest President of Ultratech, so he had access to many of his own machines including two Fulgore units that never leave his side, unless he says so. Luckily, Conker's tail came back just when the final member of the team could show  
/up...unfortunately.

"DADDY!" Hana was the only one to welcome her father as she ran up to her father. "Heya kid, You miss me already? I've only been gone for an hour."

This was Claptrap. Though he gets along well with Casey, Conker, Kiryu, and his daughter, the rest were _slightly_ annoyed by the little robot's personality. "So, Doc, why'd you call us here on our day off?" Claptrap asked. Everyone also wondered  
/this in their minds, and Lisa could tell from the looks on their faces.

GLaDOS rarely gave any employee of Aperture a day off. When she did, it was either a part of some test or she no longer had any use of them.

Anyway, seeing how they have all gathered, she finally started explaining, "Greetings, comrades. Follow me and all will be revealed," she used her robotic arms as a form of transportation. As the group ventured deeper in the underground lab, they passed  
/multiple "octobots" who were keeping surveillance, keeping guard, etc. One of them came to its creator with a small orb in one of its tentacles, " _ **Prototype of the nanobot metamorphose is ready, Dr. Octopus**_ ," it said in a  
/monotone robotic voice.

She grabbed the orb with a "tentacle" delicately, "This will do for now. Contact me when the final product is complete," she responded in an authoritative tone, as she placed it in her pocket. " _ **Affirmative**_ ," as the octobot took  
/its leave the team finally got to there destination in the lab; a large spaceship which looked like its seen better days.

The wreckage was unsightly to say the least. The exterior seemed to be missing a few components; such as a missing engine, the front seemed to have been scorched, and large, gaping holes on the sides of the ship. The hatch was destroyed as well, making  
/it easier for them to enter.

Zog, being an ex-sergeant, was familiar with this form of technology, but couldn't pinpoint the exact species. While Clemont was fascinated by this discovery, Kiryu used his left eye to scan the area, "Koko de hageshī sentō ga okotta yōda," said the samurai.  
/From what he scanned, the scratches and structure damaged by an intense brawl inside. Possibly causing the ship to crash.

"Must have been some brawl. This place is a dump," Nemesis responded. She saw some places like this; including Aperture and her birth place. But _this_ took the cake. R.O.B., strangely, looked somber about this place. Hana walked over to the robot  
/an tapped on his shoulder plate, "You okay, R.O.B.?" she seemed genuinely worried about her friend.

" _Y-yes. I'm fine, Miss Song_ ," R.O.B. did his best to reassure the little girl. Zog, after finishing his inspection, turned to Lisa, "How long have you had this here, Doctor?" he said with a hint of suspicion in his voice. He never fully trusted  
/the genius. Her personality reminded him of the A.I. they worked for, and that was not a good thing. Sometimes it was hard to tell them apart.

"It's nothing of importance to you, Zog. This is merely a make-shift containment vessel for the assignment I have for all of you," the girl declared. She was then met with a groan from Casey, 'Come on, Doc. You have us work on our day off?" the boy was  
/not on board with this.

"I assure you, Casey, it is a matter of grave importance."

As she said that, R.O.B. opened the barely functioning door to reveal a large room filled with electrical cages and capsules powered by Lisa's modifications. What the cells contained gained everyone's attention.

Each cell had in them a gelatinous creature in a variety of colors. "These were an unforeseen consequence after recent experiments conducted on my latest test subject," the words made Conker shudder as he recalled his days in Lisa's lab. He has experienced  
/things no squirrel should have to go through. Ever.

"So, what exactly is this new guy you have here, kid?" the squirrel tried turning his focus on something else. Annabelle and Hana's attention was diverted to a capsule that contained a blue slimy substance that appeared to have a green antennae with a  
/yellow hue at the tip. "This ones kinda cute," said Annabelle. The little slime seemed to blush at that response.

"I would exercise caution with Subject: MM-034. It can be...'grabby' with moist surfaces."

Understanding Lisa's warning, Annabelle led Hana away from the slime. "As for this 'new guy', RE-199," Conker growled at Lisa calling him his subject name, "From the technology I have analyzed in this ship, this creature originated from Dimension X. I  
/am currently holding him in here."

With a tap of her belt buckle, two octobots from the other side opened the still functioning brig of the ship. They were keeping what seemed to be a black sludge that appeared to have an appearance of the most venomous creatures on Earth; A cobra's slender  
/body, scorpion claws and tail, and spider legs and a white marking similar to a Black Widow on the back of its hood.

The creature hissed as its hood expanded at the presence of its' captor, only to receive a jolt of electricity from its prison. Zog appeared to be the only one shocked, "A Klyntarian? Here?"

Even though they didn't get it, everyone knew this thing was bad news if Zog of all people was worried. "I have already discussed this with GLaDOS, and she allowed me to house Subject: KS-Prime, and the others you saw, in Aperture," Lisa explained. It  
/was clearly too dangerous to keep these creatures in her dimension.

"Great. Looks like were a moving crew," Nemesis said as she changed into a worker's uniform, "Welp. Better get to it. Right, Mimi?" the demon in question was also dressed in a uniform similar to what her friend was wearing. She always found an excuse  
/to play dress up.

However, before they could begin, a large shockwave caused the entire lab to shake violently as pink and blue energy filled the air for a brief second. "What is happening?! R.O.B., Report!" Lisa ordered. R.O.B. pugged himself to the ship's functioning  
/computer system to figure out what was going on.

The computer displayed on screen: **Dimensional Distortion Detected**. Once that was cleared up, shattered glass and loud banging could be heard back in the containment facility. The group retreated back to see what was happening, failing  
/to notice the flickering energy coming from KS-Prime's cell.

As they entered the prison, they saw multiple portals around the room, absorbing the experiments. Transporting them to other dimensions. The group held anything they could to avoid be sucked in. Claptrap held his daughter close as Kiryu (with Conker on  
/his shoulder) grabbed them both with his tail, Casey, Annabelle and Nemesis were grabbed by Zog as he stood his ground, and Lisa used her arms to grab R.O.B., Clemont, and Mimi (holding Poofessor close) and used wrapped a free arm around a steel column.

"Clemont-san, anata no debaisu o kansei sa semashita ka?" asked the synthezoid, now using his katanas as anchors by stabbing them through the steel floor (Yes, there that strong). "Affirmative...kind of. Let's hope for the best," shouted the CEO as he  
/tossed a small box over to the portals. Said box halted in midair and opened to release an energy burst that sealed the portals.

Clemont let out a sigh of relief, "Success," he congratulated himself under his breath, "Sorry about your lab, Lisa," he consoled the fellow genius. "No matter. This could be repaired, but now my experiments are loose-" she paused as a horrifying thought  
/came up in her head, "No no no no no," she found herself repeating as she used her tentacles to hastily return to Prime's holding cell... Only to find it empty and her octobots guarding it destroyed.

Her mind went into overdrive trying to think about what to do next. Thankfully, R.O.B. was able to calm her down, as the team came in as well. "So much for an easy job, amirite?" Claptrap tried to lighten the mood.

Silence...

He didn't. Lisa stood on her legs as she grabbed the nanotech orb from her pants pocket. She then placed in her belt buckle and pressed it. When she did, she was engulfed in blue light as her nanobots got to work. When they finished she was now in gray  
/armor, and her glasses were transformed into goggles.

Annabelle was the first to respond, "Nice outfit, Doc. Really suits you," she said with genuine kindness. "This is only a prototype. You have yet to see the final product," Dr. Octopus corrected. She was definitely building up to something.

"Nigeta hanzai-sha o oikakete wa ikemasen ka?"

Casey asked, "Shouldn't we go after that black snot thing?" "Kiryu just said that," Poofessor responded. "Well, excuse me. I can't understand a word he says," the hockey player defended himself.

" _Anyway_ , their both right. We must apprehend the Klyntarian before it finds a host," Zog declared. He knows this species well, so there was no time to waste. Except there was a minor issue with that.

"I should warn you, this Earth is not like Clemont's. The 'apes' here still fear the unknown," Dr. Octopus warned her comrades. "Well, that's just great. I mean, most of us will be okay, but how do you suggest an alien, a robot, a science experiment,  
/and a demon walk into town?" asked Clemont.

"I don't know. Ask a rabbi!" Conker joked.

"This is serious, Rodent." threatened Zog.

"We could try going out at night." Nemesis suggested

"Not happening."

"What's with you and the dark, Zog?" Annabelle was curious.

"Nothing. Its just because the symbiote would be impossible to track at that point."

" _Not true, Master Zog. Madame Lisa implanted it with an internal tracking device, as she does with all her experiments_." R.O.B. pointed out.

"Wait what?" Conker asked surprised.

"It's okay, Big Guy. We're all afraid of something," the shape shifter patted the Triceraton on the back.

"I'm not afraid."

The argument continued, and Doc Ock had just about enough of it. "CEASE THIS SQUABBLING! IT IS GETTING US NOWHERE!" she yelled as loud as she could. Yet, it fell on deaf ears. Until an unlikely source silenced them.

" **WAIT!** "

Everyone turned to the Cl4P-TP Unit and his daughter, which the latter was holding a briefcase from her father's shed. "We have an idea!" the girl exclaimed proudly.

"Now I'm scared."

* * *

 **Starting off this series, here's a side story to "Nightmare in Mari Land". If you wish to know who the characters are and where their from, here's a little guide for you:**

 **Casey Jones- TMNT (Mostly based off the 2012 series, but a little different)**

 **Nemesis- To Love-Ru (No shame in being a fan)**

 **Hana Song a.k.a. - Overwatch (Like Casey, she's going to be different)**

 **Zog- TMNT (Also different)**

 **Kiryu- an OC of mine**

 **Annabelle- also an OC of mine**

 **Clemont- Pokémon (Vastly different)**

 **Mimi- Property of Bleedman (Grim Tales)**

 **Poofessor- Yo-kai Watch**

 **and Claptrap- (Borderlands)**

 **Also, there was a special guest in this chapter. Let's see if you could spot her. Hint: She's also from an anime I'm not ashamed to be a fan of.**


	2. A Venomous Encounter Part 2

**Continuing from last time, here's Part 2. Also, Lisa will be referred to by her name, while she'll be called Doctor Octopus when she's in her armor.**

* * *

"This is by far your stupidest plan ever, Rust bucket," Nemesis muttered under her breath. The group was walking through the park to apprehend KS-Prime. Unfortunately to do that, they had to wear disguises courtesy of Claptrap. "Kōseidearu tame ni wa, soreha akka shite iru kanōsei ga arimasu," Kiryu defended his friend, using his hoodie to cover his horns and hid his tail via his camouflage ability. "And also, the little pipsqueak's at fault here too," Conker added quietly, masquerading as a stuffed toy.

As for the others, Claptrap was pretending to be an RC project belonging to Lisa, Mimi was also wearing her hood up and hid her claws in her pockets as Poofessor was also pretending to be a regular toy, Nemesis returned to her "Nancy" persona, and Zog was wearing a trench coat, of all things.

And by the power of bull$#!% story telling, it was actually working. The team stopped as Lisa sat on the bench along with Kiryu and Mimi, with Zog standing next to her. Lisa, back in her casual attire but still wearing her Octo-Pack, was looking at her tracking device, pretending it was Claptrap's RC remote. "So, how do we find the Klyntarian, Doctor," Zog questioned.

" _The correct term would be 'Klyntar', Master Zog_ ," Lisa's droid corrected, though the Triceraton responded with an eye roll. The genius herself then stated, "I used the Ship's computer to research KS-Prime's race. Apparently the Klyntar require phenethylamine in order to survive."

"What's that," Casey asked. "Simply a compound that acts as a neurotransmitter in the brain. It's also found in processed chocolates," the Yo-kai stated in his usual know-it-all tone. Lisa followed with an update on the symbiote's location, "It appears to have found refuge in a candy store nearby."

Knowing their target's location, they made their way to "Quale's Chocolates"- a bird-themed chocolate store near downtown, which was luckily closed for the Lunar Comet Carnival. With a lack of an audience, the team could discard their disguises in order to be more efficient in apprehending KS-Prime.

"Tāgetto ga mitsukarimashita," Kiryu said. Conker, on his shoulder, also got a look of a large, black creature through the window. Most likely the symbiote. Who clearly had no table manners since it was gorging on the entire store, emptying every table and shelf of chocolates. "Didn't you ever feed that thing, Kid?" the squirrel asked sarcastically.

He knew the genius cared very little of the welfare of her experiments. However, Lisa paid little attention to her old test subject as she tapped the buckle on the belt, commanding the nanobots to create her armor. Though, she seemed to have something else on her mind.

"R.O.B., is there a status on the perfected nanotech?"

"Approximately 5 minutes until it is ready, Madame," R.O.B. responded. "It should have been finished by now," the doctor was annoyed by the delay. "Alright, change of plans. Claptrap, you will distract KS-Prime, giving Zog, Kiryu, and Subject: RE-099 an opportunity to attack from behind. Casey will go with Mimi and Annabelle to fire from the sides, and when it is in position, R.O.B., Nemesis, and Clemont will encapsulate it after separating them."

She had prepared for such an occasion with a device that would fire a blast of energy that would not only separate a symbiote from its host, but also had a vacuum effect that sucked it into a capsule, containing it.

"What about me?" Hana asked innocently. Doc Ock placed a hand on her shoulder, "You stay here with me." "Damn."

"And you can't help because?" Conker saw it a bit odd that his creator would be on the sidelines as they did all the work. Hana he got, since she couldn't contribute as much, but Doc... Could she have guessed this would happen and called them here as bait? Wouldn't be a surprise, it would just be another similarity she'd have with GLaDOS.

"I still require the finished nanobots in order for this armor to function properly," said Dr. Octopus defensively. "Then what's the point of wearing that then?' Hana asked, pointing a finger at the younger kid's armor. The doctor turned her head away, rubbed her arm, and had a light blush on her cheeks.

The response was a rare sight. The stoic and cold Doctor Octopus in her metallic shell...was embarrassed? " _It is alright, Madame. I'm sure they'll understand_ ," R.O.B. reassured her with a little pat on the head. She slightly faced toward them, but refused to make eye contact, "Honestly, I just wanted all of you to give your opinion on my look. I was considering on making this my work attire," she finally said bashfully.

As she feared, she heard of few muffled "DAWW"s from some of her comrades-not naming names but one of them is a guy-, causing her to blush even more. It also didn't help that her tentacles were twiddling their claws like an embarrassed school girl through out her explanation, since she controls them with her mind as if they were her regular arms.

Not even letting them finish giving their input, she quickly changed the subject by turning their focus back on the matter at hand. "A-anyway, you all know what to do?" A few nods and thumbs-up assured her that they were ready.

However Hana had a quick question to ask the Triceraton, seeing as he was the most knowledgeable of the Klyntar, "Hey Zog, can these black thingies change their hosts' sizes?" "Only a few reports were given about that subject. Why?"

"Because I was gonna say 'Doc, I didn't know your dimension had some BIG $$ BUGS!'" she pointed to the window. "HOLY $#!%, she ain't kidding!" her adoptive father got a look too. On closer inspection, they were too late because it appeared KS-Prime had already found a host.

The creature's body was covered by a black substance that was no doubt the symbiote, six legs, wings as sharp as Kiryu's katanas, 5 eyes similar to the symbiote, scorpion claws, and had an exoskeleton that was decorated with thorns and plates. What confused Doc Ock was that this specimen looked nothing like any species of arthropod or insect she had seen before. This would require some further investigating for another time.

Even with this change, they still followed the plan they came up with. Not like they had any other option since Claptrap drove in in his Pirate Ship Mode, "YIPPEE KAI YAY, MOTHERFU#$%!" he rode in literally guns blazing, firing cannonballs at the insect as it was still devouring chocolate and the table it was on with it.

Not even turning around, a few tendrils shot from the back of the creature, catching every single thing the robot fired until he ran out. "...Well $#!%," was all he could say. That was pretty much his entire plan.

As if it couldn't get any worse, the symbiote-infested insect had cleared the shop of its delicious contents thus the symbiote regained its strength. Now it turned its attention to its failure of an attacker, and threw the ammo it caught right back at the little robot.

Claptrap nearly dodged the attacks as they came, only with a few close calls. When it ran out, it proceeded to charge at him. "ANYTIME YOU WANNA COME IN, a$$HOLES!" They sure were taking their _sweet a$$ time_ with this.

When the bug got close, the window shattered as Zog charged through and rammed right into it, plowing through a wall into the backroom. Claptrap, nearly escaping death, had his life flash before his screen. "Daddy, you okay!?"

"I'm fine, sweetie. Daddy's fine. Just need to...lay down for awhile."

" _Madame, the perfected nanobots have been finished,_ " R.O.B. announced. "Finally!" the doctor was glad about the news as two octobot brawlers geo-leaped (That's right, she cracked geo-leaping) with one holding an orb that was the finished version. The only issue now was how to remove the symbiote from that bug.

Luckily, the rest of the team was taking care of that. As planned, Kiryu sped though the barrage of attacks the monster's tendrils were giving as Conker, who was on his shoulder, used his own guns to fire at it. Casey, wearing his armor, fired hockey pucks strapped with explosives at its legs, throwing it off balance, as Annabelle fired her guns. She ducked out of the way when the insect flew towards her, letting it end up hitting a water pipe.

Poofessor was standing on the sidelines with Mimi, preparing an attack. "You recall our lesson on conduction, Mimi?" The demon child nodded as she saw were her tutor was going with this. She pulled out a Taser from...wherever she keeps her $#!% and fired it at the bug now covered in water.

The resulting action made the infected insect shriek in pain as a glimpse of its true form was revealed. It was for a brief moment, but as the symbiote recoiled at the pain, Clemont could have sworn he saw some form of synthetic material. Like the ones the synthezoids were made with.

He, Nemesis, and R.O.B. moved forward along with the brawlers. Doc Ock was left with Hana outside, "Now what, Doc?" "For you? Stand back in awe," Ock responded as her new nanobots got to work. Only this time...it would have a different result.

The brawlers, alas, did not last long in this ferocious duel. Though that didn't stop Nemesis from using their arms as brass knuckles to throw multiple punches, leaving Conker to shoot it in the eyes, and Kiryu managed to slice off a leg from both sides.

Zog tried putting it in a chokehold, only for it to toss him over at the others. Clemont was trying to get a clear shot with the separator gun, "Try to hold it in place!" he shouted to his team. "WHAT DO YOU THINK WERE DOING!?" Casey shouted as Zog was at a stand still with the bug.

"A LOUSY JOB!"

He tried firing a few times, but he always ended up missing. He was the President of Ultratech, he had people to do this type of thing for him. "For the love of- Let me handle this!" Annabelle lost her patience with her cousin... Did I forget to mention they're related.

The team was at an impasse, until...

 ** _CRASH!  
_**  
A newcomer entered, whacking away the creature into a wall with a _familiar_ tentacle. Mimi recognized the person immediately. Doctor Octopus now had the physique of a 16-year old with a ponytail with her armor changing only slightly to fit her new form. The insect crawled from the rubble it found itself in, then tried flying off, only for Ock to use two of her tentacles to grab it by the thorax while the other two to violently rip out its wings.

She then slammed it into the ground, leaving an impression in the floor. This gave Annabelle the perfect opportunity to fire the separator. When KS-Prime was encapsulated, its host seemed to have vanished from sight once it was removed.

Claptrap finally came to the backroom with Hana, who was recording the whole thing on her phone for Doc Ock. She said she needed it to see if she needed to make a few upgrades to her robotic appendages in combat. She gave the footage to R.O.B. so he could give it to Doctor Octopus.

Speaking of which...

"Soooo, Doc. About that look of yours..." Nemesis started. "It looks great!" Clemont finished for her. And it seemed he wasn't the only one who thought so. Of course, Nemesis had something else to say.

"I was gonna say it looked nice, but... _this_ area..." she gestured to the pseudo-teen's bosom that would make Lori jealous, "You're being a little generous, don't you think?" she giggled.

With only a feint blush, Doc Ock replied, "I-I am not! Thi-this is...merely a glimpse in how I will most likely appear as in the future," she said defensively. "Well, we better be off," Zog said as Clemont reopened his _Insta-Dimensional Transporter_ so the team could head off.

With the team back home, all that was left to do was to get back home before Lisa's family got home. The room was now silent and empty, except for a portion of the wall started moving. Now that its attackers and the odd substance that controlled it were gone, the insect came out of its camouflage.

It had a gray color scheme with scars from its battle, it only had 3 eyes left, and had 4 legs. Seeing that it didn't find what it came here for earlier, it went back to the underground hive.

* * *

 **What exactly was that bug, you may ask? Let's just say its from a movie that has crossovers in it.**


End file.
